Hajime
by Thickle
Summary: Hinata wasn't ready to be pregnant. Kakashi wasn't ready for fatherhood. Of course it could only get worse before it got any better.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at him. Blinked a couple of times- okay, _a lot of times_.

He stared back, unblinkingly.

Her throat burned, an odd sensation, she mused sagely. Or was that just the bile rising up her esophagus? The rain pattered endlessly around them, soaking through her thin clothes and drenching him. She shivered. He was still as a statue.

"Say something. Please."

He said nothing.

Another couple of moments passed by, the deluge hammering harder.

Then finally he moved, sleek like a cat. His stride absent of any tremor that seemed to affect her knees. His mop of hair clung to his skin, unruly silver spikes sticking and clinging and making her want to reach up and pin them into place.

He still didn't speak.

Unwanted tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. _Say something to me._ She mentally begged. Because she hadn't the guts to plead out loud. _I'm such a coward_.

His large hands shot out, unexpectedly, landing on her toned belly. They stayed there, hesitant, before he splayed the whole of his palms across her covered skin, releasing an exhale full of fear.

"Wow..." he said at last.

"I'm a dead man."

Sadly, Hinata couldn't agree more


	2. Chapter 2

He held Asuma's spawn at arm's length, staring at the chubby thing gnawing on the ear of its toy. It gurgled, kicking its equally pudgy feet in the air.

"You're very…" He started, tilting the thing to the left then the right because it made funny faces when he did that; then it smiled a toothless smile, dribble running along the seam of its lips.

" _Eugh_."

He finished, disgusted.

He looked to the lounge; the baby's mother was conversing with her favourite pupil. The _thing_ was handed to him to keep him busy and not interfere with the women's well needed chat. Basically a babysitter. He sighed, feeling the thing wriggle in his hands like a worm. He was hardly qualified.

Watery sniffling that brought his attention back to it. He grimaced slightly as dense drool dripped onto his gloved fingers, coating them charitably. _Nasty little thing._ The toy pig that he'd pushed into its small fingers absently fell to the floor as its fat hands came up to rub over its eyes.

The red faced infant hiccupped a cry and he panicked.

" _Shhhhh!_...Well now little guy…" he carefully hugged the crying baby to his hip, fishing around his flak jacket with his other hand. "Where did I put it…?" he mumbled, searching.

" _A-hah_!"

His favourite book made an appearance, "Come on now, "he said, bouncing the child in an imitation of what'd he'd seen Kurenai do before. "Let's read a story, just us two." His visible eye crinkled merrily.

"Now please stop crying."

* * *

"How far along are you?" The red- eyed woman inquired, setting the steaming tea on the table. The comforting scent of rose and pinewood drifted into the air, welcoming Hinata to take a sip and sip she did.

Holding the warm mug in her hand, fingers curled around the middle she took another generous gulp before answering her former Sensei, "Approximately 8 weeks, give or take." she said, "I wasn't sure if I actually was...pregnant," she said, followed by a pregnant pause (Ha!) before continuing, "My Chakra fluctuated wildly during training and I only went in for an appointment when my summoning of my Byakugan showed something... _you know_? Different from the norm." Kurenai nodded encouragingly, taking a sip of her own. "And the rest is history, as they say."

Hinata sucked in a shaky breath, "Kurenai-Sensei, what am i going to do?" she croaked, emotions that had been bottling inside her spilling out. Her eyes blurred and she looked upwards, vision clouded, "Please guide me. I'm so lost."

How could Hinata redeem herself from this? How could she come back from this? She would become a young mother. An unmarried Main branch, conceiving a child out of wed-lock. She never wanted to be one in the first place. And now, now she had to take responsibility for their foolish actions on that night. Curse her screwed sense of judgement. She only wanted to have a bit of fun. To be desired.

Why didn't they use contraceptives? If only there were a Jutsu to go back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback**_

 _Hinata rarely neglected her health status. But when her breasts began to feel heavy, tender to the touch and swollen, she ignored it. She was a woman and it was natural to experience such symptoms before a cycle. It was the difference in her nipples, they're shape and colour, the nauseating sickness felt throughout the day and the fatigue that would not leave her is when she couldn't turn a blind eye any longer._

 _It was uncommon for Shinobi to fall ill._

 _The only reason she didn't fret over her condition is because while it was scarce for a Shinobi to get sick, they were hardly immune and it did occasionally happen._

 _Only when her menstrual cycle rolled around and she didn't bleed did her heart begin to pound. An evening or two she spent pacing around her room, berating herself. Another moon it took for her to drag her unenthusiastic feet out of the safety of the _ _ _compound and over to the hospital. The dizziness did not fade from her head and she lurched into the maternity ward.____

I couldn't be _… was all she could think at the time, but oh she could._

 _Because she had slept with him._

 _And only him._

 _Recently._

 _Hinata was not a virgin when she had sex with him, but he was the only one she had unprotected sex with._

 _The blood travelling around her heart was ceaseless as she lay on the stiff hospital bed, her nerves on end and face flushed with trepidation. She waited silently, chewing on her bottom lip as the medic worked over her, the absolute monotony of the hospital room hurting her eyes as she looked around the room. Waiting and waiting some more as tests were run._

 _"Hinata-" she forgot the medic's name, but it mattered not. Pale green eyes, gentle with a crooked smile informed her next, what she knew was coming-_

" _The results have returned and while you are perfectly normal but experiencing just a mild bout of an upset stomach, there is a more surprising matter to discuss._ " _And perhaps the fear was palpable on her face because the kind medic took pity on her, sitting down by her side and holding her limp hand, "Congratulations are in order! You're a little over 8 weeks along!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Truth be told, their night was not a mistake. It was releasing, stress relieving and a therapeutic session that let two adults unwind.

It was a day of fun, drinking until they were intoxicated and loosing themselves to the beat of the night, taking shots of sake left and right. That night Kakashi and Hinata danced, groped at each other and flirted then spent together in the haze of pleasure and moans, was enjoyable and one to be remembered.

For Hinata at least.

She wasn't looking for commitment, only a night of inhibited fun. And she had it. She witnessed it. She participated in all of its alcohol induced glory.

And this was the end result.

Hinata felt Kakashi's eyes on her as she poured herself out to her past mentor. It hurt. It squeezed her chest in a tight fist that suffocated her very being and she didn't know what to do.

She was completely lost.

"Hinata..." Kurenai murmured, swiping away her tears with a gentle touch.

The older woman heaved a large breath, "First, you need some rest. And then you have to start planning," Sorting through the emotions clouding her hormonal mind was a challenge. One moment she felt elated, there was a foetus in her womb! The next, devasted as she remembered who she was. "You need to decide what to do with the baby and what that means for your career as a Kunoichi."

The tears came back full force, followed by a heart wrenching sob that slew Kurenai little by little, watching as her former student broke down.

She pulled the young woman into her arms, providing whatever comfort she could. Sweeping away the well-groomed hair of the young woman, she whispered reassurance into her ears. Kurenai dabbed at the younger woman's damp cheeks with a tissue, tucking her more securely into her side.

"I'll be there for you."


	5. Chapter 5

The small toddler was finally out of his hands, giggling and clutching to his mother as Kakashi handed him over.

If only he didn't relinquish the boy over so soon, Kurenai looked furious.

"You are a fool," She seethed, bouncing the small child in her arms. "A great man but an absolute fool."

He was a fool. Hinata had vanished earlier, avoiding his gaze as she left her former Sensei's home.

She and Kurenai had every right to be mad at him.

He should have taken precautions.

But-

He wasn't the only one who participated…

"I know," He muttered. "You don't have to remind me."

"Hinata's father may disown her."

"I know that."

"Or coax you to marry her."

"I _know_."

"Or worse, force her to get rid of it."

He paused, hesitated for one single selfish second, where a thought lodged itself into his head, something that was a solution, a blessing and a curse. Hinata could get rid of it… but…

"I won't let that happen." His voice was deadly, hard, and adamant. This was his child, and Hinata would never willingly abandon the one thing they both created, this new life they made together. He knew Hinata wouldn't terminate.

And neither would he force her to.

This was his child.

And he would try to be there for her damnit, despite how fucking scared he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Her father would be like a crashing wave, pulling and pushing with his disgust and climbing disappointment. No doubt about that. He would rage, like an icy storm that would wash over the whole compound and stifle everyone's necks because they had to know and see what happened when you disgraced your family name.

Everyone will find out. Word will spread.

The clan would know.

And they would be vicious.

Slightly bitter with her future predicament on behalf of her clan's more than likely reactions, Hinata trotted slowly towards the Hokage's building and thought how long she could hide away the truth.

Not for long. She'd need to inform Lady Hokage of her situation first though, back out of Ninja duties. No way would she risk the little ball of life that was growing in her.

No way.

She took it slow, feet dragging a bit. Ponder, wonder, and think about what events were to occur. What she would have to do.

Talking with Kakashi was at the top of that list.

But she wasn't quite ready yet.

She still had time, however little it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, maybe she was lying to herself. She needed to talk to Kakashi, but the thing was, she didn't want to.

So she just _didn't_.

Alas, avoiding the Copy Nin never went well.

"We need to talk, Hinata." He cornered her one day, out on the training field. Her teammates watched on from afar, ready to intervene at a moment's notice. She could faintly hear Akumura growling in warning. She hadn't told them anything yet, but she knew they _knew_. It was hard keeping anything secret when you were part of a tracking team.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were part of a bigger organism. She was the eyes, they the ears and nose. She couldn't hide something like this from them.

"I know…" she mumbled, absently plucking at a blade of grass and avoiding the action of staring at his eyes.

He sighed, kneeled and came to her level. "If it makes it any easier… I'm not going to leave your side… we can figure it out together." He said slowly.

"Just talk to me." There was note in his voice, a speckle of desperation. And she felt guilty; this was affecting him as much as it was affecting her and she was being _selfish_.

But _what_ would she say to him? That- Oh! Hey, you knocked me up and now I have to carry your child for nine months. And oh, you probably have to wed me because Father will be royally pissed. Nope, he's pissed alright, but he doesn't want this child to be born now.

Perhaps she was being a little irrational…

She teared up instead, "I'm afraid," she croaked out. "I'm frightened that im going to have a child, i was…I still feel like _such_ a child! Running away and," she wiped at the droplets spilling down her face with her sleeve, "I-i'm scared." Never had she probably looked and most definitely felt more like a lost kid who was stumbling on its first wobbly steps.

Kakashi pulled her forward, gently, nestling her into his arms and holding her. "I know..." he murmured, tucking her head under his chin.

"I am too."


	8. Chapter 8

They retreated to a more secluded area, so it was just them two. The small meadow in which they sat caught the sun and they bathed in it.

She was seated between his legs, resting her head against his shoulder. Warmth seeped into her back as he held her loosely, enough not to make her feel smothered.

It was serene.

"I have to tell my father."

And that calm was broken with her thick voice.

"I _have_ to," she repeated.

"Then you will," He replied, tightening his arms around her. His hand slithered and settled above her abdomen, "And i will be there, right next to you." The smooth timbre of his voice made her shiver.

Silence.

And then because it needed to be asked.

"Do you want it?" she asked boldly after taking a large inhale of air.

If he didn't, she would understand. If he didn't, she would accept that. But if he didn't, then so be it, she alone would take care of their child.

A nose nuzzled into her neck and she stiffened.

"Of course," he said, discarding all her doubts at once, "This here," he rubbed her belly in slow circles, loving, caring, protective-"is ours and ours alone. I would never wish for a child of mine to be destroyed."

"It's ours?" she whispered, unbelieving, she would have thought he might not…

"Yes," he murmured against her nape, smiling. He clasped her small trembling hands with his own.

"Ours'."

On the inside, Kakashi was drowning in an ocean deep with terror.


	9. Chapter 9

She thinks it's just easier to blurt it out. "I've been relieved of my Ninja duties," she says two nights later at the dinner table, willing her shaking fingers to subdue their trembles. Ice oozed into the atmosphere and she began shivering and she had to _stop, stop, stop-_

The hard gaze of her father swept to her, cold, calculating as ever. "Repeat yourself," he ordered softly and she swallowed a gulp. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She may try, but her gaze would waver and eventually look back down onto her lap. Like she was doing at the moment.

"I've taken leave from being a Shinobi," she said again, trying not to crack. Kakashi said he would be there with her to break the news, and she was grateful for the offer but this was something she had to do on her own. Though she was beginning to regret that decision as the strangled minutes passed by.

Hanabi from across the table was eyeing her, inquiring, questioning. Her fingers twitched, her smaller face tilting towards their father to watch his reaction.

Fear. Hanabi was fearful. Hinata almost smiled, almost.

"Is that so..." his voice finally whispered through the room, so soft yet so hard. The lining between restraint and anger attached to his voice. Would he attack verbally? Physically? Mentally? Hinata wondered. Would he allow her enough time to explain herself without dismissing the whole notion of her 'quitting' altogether?

It was a would he/ wouldn't he game at this point.

"And would you care to explain?"

She raised her head higher, took in a breath through her nose and finally met her father's gaze but it took so much _will_ , so much _strength_. To stare into the eyes of her father, no, into the eyes of a stranger. Her father stopped existing the moment he ostracized her from the Hyuuga clan. The shame, tears and hardships cannot be forgotten so easily. Not when she'd bled for him, trying to the daughter he wanted. The daughter he saw in Hanabi, but not herself.

Anger flooded her belly and her eyes narrowed, "I'm with child," she replied, ignoring Hanabi's near inaudible gasp, "and i will not put my child in danger by participating in Ninja missions. So," her voice shook, "I have taken myself off the roster."

The servants at hand shifted.

Neji's eyes widened, who was standing poised outside the room.

Her father was still.

"So does that mean im going to be an Aunt?" Hanabi, sweet blunt Hanabi, shattered the silence.


	10. Chapter 10

She almost shrivelled under his stare, practically wilted like a dying flower. Her spirit getting sucked out like a vacuum, leaving nothing but a ball of apprehension.

" _What_." Kakashi hissed.

"I may have told my father…" she repeated, softly, guarded against his intense stare.

"And he wished us well?" Disbelief clouded him, 'lies' whispered into his ears like silky velvet, _false_ grated against the hollow canals of his eardrums, no way, untrue.

"Yes."

 _I do not believe you._ He wished to say, but kept his mouth clammed shut. It would take but a forceful, needed push (or a tool) to pry open his lips and say what he wanted, what most likely needed be said.

Yet instead, he smiled shakily. The edges of his eyes crinkling, a facade, a mask.

"I'm glad to hear that," he didn't say it like he meant it, by the way of his flat voice, contradicting his cheerful front.

Hinata didn't fall for it.

Still, she claimed that false reassurance, hugged it to her chest like a safety blanket. She didn't want to anger him, to betray him or make him feel distrust towards her. That wasn't her intention at all; she just wanted to do this on her own. She had to overcome her own fears, without the aid of others.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Hanabi's attempt at distilling the frigid atmosphere with her enquiry was useless.

"Ah." Hiashi finally breathed, his lids lowering into a contemplative slate.

" _Leave us_."

The tone of his voice instilled fear and the servants at hand quickly shuffled out of the way, leaving the two alone. Hanabi swallowed, gaze darting between them before, she, too left their company.

The air within her lungs rushed out, heart pounding, blood warming, face flushing, "Father let me-"

"Hold your tongue," his voice squashed down her voice in an instant, her hasty explanation dying at the tip of her tongue. His tone commanded her to listen, listen well because he was about to lay down the law. Berate her; tell her exactly what he thought of this. Direct and cold truth would be her gift.

Emotion finally greeted his sharp face, eyes narrowing in irritation, "You will be given a chance to explain yourself soon enough." Her eyes darted to the thin line of his mouth as he spoke, noticing the tell-tale curl of aversion playing upon them. She averted her eyes and nodded demurely.

"Disappointment regarding you comes easily, _dear_ _daughter_ of mine." Now she was no fool, that last part of his sentence was mocking, not a sense of endearment. Her jaw clenched. How _**dare**_ he?

And because he wanted to torment her, he started with a tale, "There was once a story, back before our clan was renowned within this region. Can you take a wager what it was about?" Wicked amusement flashed in his eyes and she inhaled, disturbed. Why was he doing this? She wanted him to get to the point. No need to rub salt in the wound. One thing Hiashi Hyuuga was not was the ability to pity others. She learned that the hard way.

"The women of this clan were only allowed to birth until only after they had wed, not before. It was unheard of. Except for one special case. A lowly branch member had fallen pregnant to a nomad from outside the fire country. Bereft of her young lover who had died in a scuffle outside the border, it did not take long for the clan elders of that time to notice her." How was this any different from the clan's proceedings today? Hinata thought to herself. The rules that applied then still applied today. So why was Hiashi giving her this talk?

Hiashi's lip turned up, guessing where her trails of thoughts were leading to. "Of course, the village had their misconceptions about the clan during that time. It was an era filled with deceit and questionable morals." Here he sighed, as if resigned to what he was about to say next. "The elders allowed the no-named girl to carry her child to term, providing her with the essentials and care for a successful birth. But, the elders had their own agenda. Terminating the child would have caused outrage if word got out, so instead when the babe was born he was immediately removed from his mother." Hinata's brows furrowed as she listened.

"The girl was killed soon after as commotion within the village died down and they were presented an opportunity to get rid of her, suffering an aneurysm from the activation of the bird seal. Afterwards, her body was strapped down to a raft and cast down the river. And then after that, to add insult- her child was smothered and buried in a pit of sand. Why I told you that story is because, if it were not me in the clan's head seat at the moment and another, the same could have _happened_ to **you**."

A bead of sweat tickled her brow, "These traditions and rules are held up for a reason. Do you not think that falling pregnant at such a young age, before marriage wouldn't present a problem? It is going to. And now, you've been pardoned of your Ninja duties as well. It baffles me how you could be so unwise," he shook his head, tendrils of dark chocolate hair slipping into his face. He pushed them back with a hand, making the action look regal in itself.

And then, the puckered lines on his face smoothed out, "But- i suppose this unexpected surprise is not wholly unwelcome." Shocked, at his reply she could only watch on as he continued his tirade… turned approval? Her head was spinning.

Hiashi caught her look and his expression once again turned hard, "Do not take it as praise, there will be problems in the future." Here, he looked at her intently. What he was about to say was crucial, important, needed be said. "My old age weakens my body by the day and another will have to take my place when my mortality finally decides to give in."

"That will be you, Hinata. Though this predicament isn't favourable it doesn't dispute the fact that you've grown into a capable Kunoichi, strong, resilient and what this clan requires."

So _**now**_ he was acting like a caring father? Her mind turned on itself.

"You are my heir and the next clan head." He exhaled heavily, "Now you may speak."

She gaped, her mind blanking. What was she supposed to say to _that_? _THANKS_? "The… i wasn't preparing for a child. It happened and-" she stopped talking. And just took a minute to breathe.

"It was an accident," she finally said.

"I did not intend to fall pregnant, an act of foolishness on my part and I did not-"She was repeating herself, she was aware. But her mind was in an unsettled state and could anyone fault her for that? First her father is scalding with remarks of her worth, then telling that horror of a story and now he tells her he _doesn't_ mind that much?

Maybe she was just too starved for attention to realise this may be a trick, a ploy, that he wasn't evaluating her so earnestly, he was telling lies, lies about her strength, her character- Her thoughts did not match up with the words coming out of her mouth, thankfully.

"It just happened."

"And who is the father?" Hiashi asked simply after her bumbling explanations.

Locking the doubts away in the furthest crevice in her mind, Hinata squirmed. She was reluctant to disclose that information, not because she was ashamed of her 'partner' but afraid how Hiashi might react when he found out.

She mumbled.

"Speak up," he demanded.

"Ka…Kakashi Hatake."


	11. Chapter 11

He rarely drank liquor.

Though there are times that he indulges in a little bit now and then.

It was one of those times.

His silver hair was lank, his mask pulled down and the heavy shutters closed and dousing his home in darkness. The smell of booze filled his home, a heavy cloak that carried the tang of beverage and with his raging emotion he couldn't even bother to move his morose ass and let some fresh air in, _pleased_ to just sit in his apartment that reeked of cheap cigarettes and booze. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he thought he might vomit.

"Why didn't she come to me?" He groaned.

He hadn't seen her for four days.

He missed her.

He longed to hold her.

But, he was still frustrated with her.

And he was far too wary to approach the Hyuuga's territory. Where she was currently hiding herself in.

He would know.

He seeked her out and failed, hesitating and ultimately retreating instead of going further beyond the blasted walls of the Hyuuga.

And now he sat, alone and miserable.

He gulped down some more of the burning liquid.

Someone began banging on his door. He opted to ignore it and wait for the person to leave.

"Kakashi let me in!" Kiba's muffled voice reached his ears.

"I know you're in there!"

A yell, a crash and a few seconds later, Kiba was strolling into the lounge room with casual ease that was almost impressive.

"Fuck! What's with this smog!?" Exclaimed the Inuzuka, waving his hand in a frenzy, trying to dispel some of the cloudy air to clear a line of sight. "Wild night Kakashi?" He joked, standing in the middle of the room. There was a clutter of rubbish and boxes on the floor, his nose twitched at the _smell_.

"Damn dog," The Jounin muttered as he situated his mask back up on his face, and then began playing with a coin in his hand. The rusty bit of silver twirled in the air as he flipped it and caught it then he tossed it again.

"You realise I heard that," Kiba growled, then his mood switched just as quick, because he was a bit bipolar "Teach' is worried about ya."

Kakashi's eyes pinched in annoyance, "How did you even get in?"

"Kicked the door down, sorry. I'll get Shino to repair it for you. He's good with that sort of stuff."

He scoffed; a broken door was minor to what his problems held. "You could've just knocked and waited like a normal human being," Kakashi grumbled anyway, pitching the coin again. It fell on the ground when he misjudged the distance and he didn't want to bend and pick it up.

Kiba barked a laugh, "Like you would've let me in." Then he cocked his head, smirking slyly, "And I couldn't miss the chance of busting in like some comic book hero here to save the day. Nahh." He grinned cheekily, stepping over the pile of boxes and slipping into the empty seat opposite Kakashi.

"So..." he started, relaxing and stretching out his long legs under the table, "What's tickling your ass?"

Kakashi grimaced, "Stressful couple of days, with Hinata..." He snuffed out his cigarette which had all but burned to its end, "Fucked up, is all..." He flicked the half empty packet of smokes across the table, "You want any?"

Kiba thanked him and lit one, taking a lengthy drag of the stick, exhaling loudly. "Neat."

"Anyways, Kurenai told me to check up on you. Didn't think you'd be this bummed out about having a kid."

Kakashi's eyes darkened, "Watch your mouth, lap dog." He opened up the whiskey that was sitting on the side, "And you shouldn't have bothered. Neither should she, seeing as she can't even come here herself."

Kiba blinked, "Woaaaah," he put up his hands in defence, eyeing the bottle, "You're in a pissy mood, I can see that but there aint no call for that shit. She was only worried about you." He lowered his hands and looked at him solemnly, "Everybody is."

Kakashi took a swig,"Fuck off."

As if Kiba wasn't even more capable of being obnoxious, he snatched the whiskey from Kakashi's wobbly hands and stood. "Listen," He started seriously, dropping his genial smile and getting rid of his cigarette, "Hinata is like a little sister to me and I will not have you wasting away in your apartment while she's freaking out at home."

"So get your shit together and go to her."

He moaned in exasperation, "I've _tried_."

The Inuzuka chuckled mirthlessly, taking a gulp of the burning liquid himself. "Try harder." Is all he said, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, before depositing the bottle and leaving as fast as he came.


	12. Chapter 12

Inebriated a third row in a night and miserable, Kakashi was fast approaching a state of depression. Tsunade, already up-to-date of the situation was too quick to place the blame on him. Never mind the fact that it took two to tango and create… _that_.

Kiba was right though, he had to try harder regardless of Tsunade or anybody else giving him the cold shoulder. Just assembling up the will-power to deal with Hinata's stiff relatives was a topic of matter he could not be bothered to face.

The rumours of this scandal _, because that is how it will be viewed,_ would spread like cancerous poison and their comrades, the _public_ would be would be infected and be on their tails like bloodthirsty hounds. It was wretched and predictable, to think what little of their private lives would be intruded upon so easily. Kurenai was a precise example, an unwed woman and born with a child.

The backlash against her, the prejudice she received despite her inclination to perish in battle and protect the village was a shameful show to witness.

He'd spent many a night keeping watch outside of his old friend's house while she cried and grieved for the loss of her lover, all while weighed down with a new-born left fatherless.

It is one of the reasons why he despised conservative Clans. The public, the _stupid_ easily swayed community reflected their bias, against all the odds when they should have been against it. Instead of being open-minded and opposing the ridiculous state of their economy and societal stereotypes, they played blindly into the old spiteful hands of power.

Like _sheep_.

He swerved to the side, vaulting unstably off the rotting ledge.

The Hyuuga will try to downplay her pregnancy. He knew they would. Hyuuga weren't social butterflies, but they were smart. The age gap between them will spark words but they would do anything they could to divert attention.

Soaring over the open courtyard, he came to a sudden halt on the tall railing of one of the loftier of buildings.

Perchance they would make up some lies. How Hinata was an improper lady and all that preachy virtue bullshit. Most certainly she would be ridiculed. On how she eloped shamelessly with some nomad because they are _that_ brazen in fabricating up a story.

He chuckled quietly.

Formulating a loathsome opinion of an ally was not a hard goal to accomplish. They were shrivelled ancient coons and they looked down on him with disdain. He was apathetic to their ravenous gazes and whispers. They hated his legacy, stemming from a long line of jealousy and insecurity. He wanted nothing to do with the pasts of his Clan.

Senile and bitter.

It was quite common how coldly the Clans treated each other. Sure, they were amiable or even actual friends like the Nara, Inuzuka and Yamanaka. But the four top powerhouses did not play well with the others. Akimichi, Aburame, Uchiha and Hyuuga and _even_ Senju had come a long way from whence they were slaughtering each other like livestock, but that didn't mean they adored each other.

Ah well, to hell with them and their petty-mindedness.

He released a clone to the ground and followed suit.

The guards did not see him as he sloppily punctured their legs with Senbon and knocked them out as his double disarmed them of their steel weapons. His clone dislodged a Kunai imbedded in the woods of the gate and threw it away into the neighbouring shrubs. "You can go now." The back face mask did well to muffle his already quiet voice, his clone nodded once before smoking out of existence.

If they were going to keep her here, locked up like some animal in a pen then all that was left for him to do was take a stroll right in, gather her up in his arms and take her out. He pulled the white mask down onto his features. He would forcefully remove Hinata and his unborn child away, with or without a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

It was surprisingly easy breaking into the Hyuuga compound.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"I have come to rescue you from this dull kingdom of course, my darling princess," he drawled, grabbing the cotton blanket that hid her and throwing it off the length of her body. Her eyes went wide, like two small moons and she scrabbled down the edge of her bed to cover her bare legs back again. He still got quite an eyeful of her cute cotton panties.

"Kakashi!" she whispered angrily, horrified as he began to pick his way through her room with no regard to the noise he was emitting by opening the drawers of her dresser and rummaging through them like a madman. A drawstring bag hung off his shoulder, widespread as he shovelled her clothes in.

Kakashi stumbled across her room after snapping it shut, fumbling with his hands to place a disordered Genjutsu at the door, "This will give us enough time to bolt, so pack up some provisions. A thick jumper for the cold, maybe some Kunai and we can buy food on the road."

"Kakashi... I don't understand-"

Ignoring her he delved into her closet next, afterwards picking up a lacy undergarment left at the foot. "Ooo kinky," he said cheekily and then to mortify her further, he brang the garment up to his face and under his nose and proceeded to sniff deeply.

Hinata was out of the bed in an instant, reddened like a cherry and snatched the article out of his hands before placing it where it belonged. In the laundry hamper. "You should leave. _Now_. Someone will notice."

Now, that wasn't going to happen. He'd already came this far. He craned his head down a little to stare at her, since she was so short, standing at a height that barely brushed his clavicles. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Properly chastised by his accusing stare she looked off to the side, "I….haven't. Not purposely."

He looked unconvinced; she ran her tongue on the grooves of her teeth, testing the words in her head before they came out orally. "I just needed some time alone to think." In this instance 'think' was a substitute for 'lying in bed crying her red-rimmed eyes out till they'd dried'.

"You haven't left Hyuuga territory for a week."

"I had a lot to contemplate," her fingers sought out the end lengths of her dark black hair, pulling and twisting with erratic rhythm. A quirk of hers to display she was unsettled. His first reaction would have been to scold for such an obvious show of vulnerability and had she been his student he would have done so.

The second was to smack away her hands, which he acted out alternatively.

"You show too much with your hands." It was an unneeded observation. An obnoxious one, but said softly and not to offend, "I did not come here to fight with you Hinata." He cupped her hands with his much larger ones, rubbing his thumbs over her pale skin, "We can go away for a while and just talk without all the ears and eyes watching us. We _need_ to talk."

She sniffed, "And eloping under the dark sky is a great way to do this," she said drily, reaching up to tug at his lank hair sullenly. "My father will have a fit."

He grinned under his stuffy mask. The first real one in days. Undoubtedly, whether it was a good thing or a bad one, he was rubbing off on her. She was prone to quip and she had a little bit more backbone compared to...before. Frankly if he had to say so himself, he liked pushing her buttons. The fire in her eyes was enticing and incredibly arousing; it made his blood roar and head hazy.

Not that he'd ever tell her that, she'd probably faint from the imagery.

Maybe he'd show her. In a more succulent and sensational way that involved his hands, mouth and other bodily anatomies.

They both sensed the signatures of Chakra erupting in quick accord. Time was of the essence and they were running out of it.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he said sincerely, in the most suave voice he could manage in his less than agreeable state and inwardly panicking because if he got caught then Tsunade would have his ass, after the Hyuugas' mangled him, "You're glowing. " Some romanticism could convince her, right? "Come with me. Please." Okay, he was a little desperate.

To Hinata's ears, it came out as a slurred dribble and she wrinkled her nose at the stench of his breath. However the comment remained sweet and she blushed, ducking her head and nibbling her bottom lip. "I can't possibly leave, I have responsibilities here," she said.

The patter of feet and sounds of murmur reached their ears and they both snapped their heads to the direction of the bedroom door. They were converging on them. "What's the worst they could do?" he replied.

She still looked unsure and he pulled her towards him, tucking her body close. "Look Hinata, i promise to return you back before they implode. Just come with me for a day, it's all I ask," he whispered and gave a chaste kiss to her forehead, drinking her in.

Tentatively, her arms came up to hug his waist, "For a day?"

He swallowed, wishing he could say that no, not for a day. But the bitter pill of reality was hard to swallow and he had to cherish this moment.

"Just a day."

She looked up at him, smiling softly, decision made, "Okay."

Hanabi, her lovably curt sister with a bad sense of timing chose that precious moment to burst in through the door, shutting it with nonchalant ease. "That was such a weak spell, it took me all of forty seconds to crack," she said, crossing her lean arms and orienting her lithe body against the door. "I'd expect more from a Jōnin."

Kakashi gave her an unimpressed look, moving in front of Hinata protectively, "I'm drunk."

The smaller Hyuuga smirked, "Excuses."

"Hanabi?" the older of the two sisters poked her head around Kakashi's stiff form, "Are you attempting to stop us?"

The younger Hyuuga rolled her eyes, "No you big idiot. What do you take me for?" she strode further into the room and stopped in front of them, completely ignoring the aggravated shift of Kakashi. "I'm here to make sure no one interrupts this little reunion."

Tears sprang to Hinata's eyes, "Really?" _'Thank you.'_

Hanabi grimaced, "Enough of that." She looked at Kakashi, "Now go. I'll hold them off as long as I can so you two can frolic in the bushes," she shooed them off with a wave of her dainty hand. "Oh and if you're taking a day trip, try not to get caught by Neji."

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi murmured as Hinata tore through her room and hurriedly dressed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Make no mistake that i don't like you," Hanabi remarked snidely. "But you're the father of my future niece or nephew and I'll do anything to protect them. We all have to break the rules sometime."

He stared at her, blankly considering the Hyuuga in front of him. "Thanks..." he managed.

Hinata tugged him by the hand, finally ready. The sisters shared a nod and Kakashi led them both to the window. "Thank you Hanabi," Hinata said before hopping through the window before being closely followed by Kakashi.

"Anytime…"

* * *

 **Wow! Would you look at that? An update! And it's only been what… a month since the last one? PROGRESS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sometimes, when his brats did not clamber through the windows of his apartment and disturb the stagnant tranquillity that spelled normality for him, he wondered and wondered and paced like a bee in a honey pot.

"Fuck it," he had said when Hinata skirted out of her clothes, baring herself to him that night with blemished skin and curves. And they'd tumbled none other like the sloshed drunkards that they were, kissing and fumbling and squishing and gyrating against each other on the furniture.

"Fuck it," he had murmured when Obito's status as a dead Nin was reversed and feelings and all those other emotional states of mind came barrelling inward, before meeting his former long lost team-member, and perhaps a friend, in the battlefield, to clash.

"Fuck it," he cried when his friend, Gai, rival and youthful colleague was reduced to a disabled, former Nin. They both shared stories that muggy hot night of summer where the air dried and tasted a little funky and everyone smelled of sweat and work and he gave in and clutched onto his colleague's knee, because he was still his partner, failing body be damned.

And now he wanted to say 'Fuck it' and leave with Hinata and become a renegade. Cram her away in a house in a land far to the east, maybe to west. They could acquire themselves a farm and raise their kid away from prying eyes and judging exteriors and the lies, and cries of a village wrought of its legendary Kakashi Hatake no longer bearing presence within its caged walls.

"Do you know where you're going?" The voice was teasing and he looked down, stared at their clasped hands, his clammy and layered by a black fingerless glove, hers a little worn, and he stared some more and thought she was charming before he answered back, "Sure, off to a little island where I can hide you forever and raise our little hound in a kennel and dress him or her with make-do dog tags."

And she blushed and bit her lip, poked him in the rib for being cheeky ( _Not a hound, or mutt, but a human baby that would have a crib_ ) and he laughed a little, stifled it was behind his mask and she asked about that too, asking if she could see it down sometime but the words and request made her eyes enlarge and then she apologised for being assuming and-

It was all a little too much.


	15. Chapter 15

He pulled her to a spot near the border of some hidden pool.

The bugs bit at their skin and they ignored them and she wondered if he brought her here so they could melt under the sun. The marsh, because Konoha was much more like The Hidden Mist with its wetlands and low smog but missing a piece that was its overwhelming mist, and he chuckles (He was doing that a lot) and said that no, they were here to just watch the insects and talk and enjoy each other's company like a married couple.

Then Hinata begins to cry and wobble around like a babe unborn. And Kakashi settles himself on the dewy ground and lets her and she realises she is being pumped full of hormones which is probably the cause of this. She sniffles and excuses herself but he just watches and _again_ lets her take it all out.

Snot and tears fall onto the grass and a wet splat hits a foraging ant on its thorax, she thinks it's dead as it crinkles into a ball like ruined paper and she feels sorry but-

More ants come, finding their fallen brother and begin taking it apart with their small mandibles, because nothing goes to waste in life and she watches while more of her fat salty tears run trails down her cheeks and slope under her chin before falling from the weight of the oncoming waterfall that's come to life.

Hinata doesn't bother to look at Kakashi, because he would not comfort her like this, she knows.

For that maybe she is a little disappointed but she also thanks him for it too, (she contradicts herself, because her words and thoughts and actions like to disobey her soul's command) for this way she can compose herself-

\- she's always had a delicate disposition-

and she sniffles one more time, red faced and blotchy and wholly unattractive when Kakashi finally speaks up to tell her-

"I just spent four minutes watching two porcupines copulating with each other, ugh- _uncultured swines_ ," while he points northward in a vague direction of some thistles near the bank and she snorts then laughs out loud and asks if porcupines are even native to this region.


	16. Chapter 16

He pulled a stunt onto her, creating a fool of himself and making her laugh and the atmosphere exploded with them being fools but she appreciated it. The problems at home became buried away in the soil like they did to their feet and she admires his feet because wow- that was bold of Kakashi.

And she tells him so and he doesn't do anything, just stares and then continues on with another stunt that has her laughing again.

A lesson to her, he chided, don't trust him around women because of this- and he pulls a saucy move and grabs her and twirls them like a teenager on a high and she thinks this is inane because hello, this is _Kakashi_ \- but then he gropes her behind and she squeals and smacks him out of reflex.

He feigns hurt and her de-facto partner plus guide threatens to leave her there, dumped in the small lake, so she runs up the trees and scoffs down at him.

"Try it and I'll make sure to drag you in with me."

In the end she ends up soaked, a pout on her dry lips and they romp around some more as daylight burns and their time comes to an end, while he dwells into one of his silences and she thinks he's _thinking_ on how to expand their time and convince her of it.

So her mind whirls while he takes her hand and they come upon a small inn in the middle of the road where they order their food and the table fills up with Sukiyaki, deep fried Tempura and a plate of Sushi arranged on a fancy blue rose plate.

 _Is this but a charade?_ Hinata thinks as she chews and finds the crinkles to his eye a little too forced.

* * *

 **I'll try and update again next week. These chapters are going to be short, again- drabble-esque as this fic** _ **is**_ **supposed to be. If you want to give me prompts, one worded or a short sentence- go ahead!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurenai held her daughter to her chest (Kakashi the idiot had thought her a boy the last time he was over, the knucklehead); bumping her nose and tickling her sides till little girlish giggles fill up the house. Mirai is two and still gumming on her fingers and Kurenai thinks this is abnormal and replaces them with a yellow pacifier that Shikamaru brought last week.

"Should I commandeer your babysitter duties?"

"Like I could trust you around any kids. Especially Mirai."

The Genjutsu specialist had three options when she learned of her pregnancy. Kiba, agitated, had paced and spat and pulled tracks into her rug while she deliberated and curled on her ancient sofa. Shikamaru dropped by and they disputed and spat some more and she thought, hand placed against her stomach, staring out her window beyond the red tulips, that it was a doleful day to argue.

Adoption, Motherhood or Abortion.

The past is the past and she does not regret with the choice she chose.

"It's funny that you say that since," Shikamaru shared some information, "-I found Mirai playing with Kunai because you were too busy taking a nap."

Kiba objected to this accusation, "I _was_ looking after her! I just closed my eyes to rest them for a minute, you dolt!"

"Yes im sure snoring constitutes to watching a child put your Kunai in her mouth."

"She did what!?"

She watched as her daughter crawls between the two boys – _young men_ \- arguing with other and she thinks it's admirable of them for caring so much, tells them so and they give their gratitude but she reminds them that being father figures-

Because that is what they were-

To Mirai was more than she could ask her for and they thank her once more.

"Come on, you know we wouldn't leave this bundle of teeth and spit all alone." And Kiba swooped down and has Mirai on his shoulders, "Just look at her' All fat and clueless!" Her daughter took offence and pulls on his short hair and he repeats it. " _Argh_! Clueless tot!"

She smiled in mirth, inclined her head and hummed back something that makes both of their ears flame (she called them thoughtful and any children they father would make every other youngster green with envy).

Shikamaru doubts that, communicates that any offspring Kiba spawns would rue the day they manage intelligible thought.

Kiba let her daughter down to swat at Shikamaru –" _This is_ _play fighting Mai, see!"-_ And she thinks about Hinata and how Hiashi may never allow such a display in that icy fortress of a home.


	18. Chapter 18

At 14 years old, a fresh Chunin and obsessively fawning over Naruto, Hinata learned of loss. Not the loss of a pet or a loss of a friend, but the loss of a life that never stood a chance. She is in a clinic for a routine physical and sees a woman break down into sobs in the whitewashed hallway, chipped nails digging into her belly. Hinata saw this and turned her head away.

At 16 years old she is a weakling lost in the confusion of war. Her eyes strained from continual use. She is a sensor type and not a commodity. Her superiors treated her like a foal without legs and direct her to places here and there and everywhere else that wouldn't break her and she follows obediently, wishing to speak up and perhaps offer some vision. But what would a girl like _her_ know about war?

At 17 years old she is the walking memory of her mother. She comprehends the grimaces and longing in her father's eyes as he walks away and avoids her profile and speaks to her like one does to a stranger. She thinks this is unfair. Hinata was not her mother. Hinata is Hiashi's own flesh and blood. It would be a while longer before he looks at her with something other than scorn and even then its already a little too late.

At 19 years old she gave away her virginity to Naruto, like she always wanted to. They spend an evening at his apartment sinking into each other and she cries silently when the rhythm of her heart doesn't beat the way it used to. He is as caring as a person while making love to her and Hinata can't help but compare his soft fondles to Kakashi's rough pets.

At 20 years old, a few days into spring, her annoying (barely there) stutter has been squashed to extinction when she is promoted in rank and she celebrates the fact with TenTen and Sakura. They sing and dance away the night in tight too short dresses until Kakashi happens upon their table and comments on her advancement. Then she pulls him to her and shoves a drink in his hand (Inebriation makes her daring like it does most people) and he gives her a look, accepting the proffered drink and complementing her.

That night is the night of _conception_ and the catalyst for the oncoming events in her never uneventful life.


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi lay in wait out near the perimeter of the walls until the tips of his ears began to tickle as rainwater came in touch with skin, thus making his leave and dashing under the pellets of the cold shower. Hinata had squeezed his hand, promised to meet with him in a few days and thanked him for the company and food. _"It was nice,"_ she had said.

And though he had no reason to doubt her, it still all sounded so formal and rehearsed to his ears, that all he could do was nod in return and wish her well, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

Rallying in a spike of Chakra to laden his feet, he took to the rooftops, bouncing and jumping away up and over in the morning gales, letting the cold front aide him. If he had a mirror on hand, he would see the top of his nose bright pink and the apple of his cheeks the same, with his shaggy hair looking like a sullen mess.

He glided to a stop and dropped to the floor, sidling in with those who held up umbrellas of many coloured varieties to protect their bodies. He was close to the red light district and the effects of war were much more pronounced than the more fortunate areas of Konoha. Children sat to the sides with pots by their feet for money, mothers still sorrowed over lost sons and drank away their appeals, fathers and loners smoked and masked themselves with drugs and sex.

The stink of it made his nose twitch with irritation.

After the fourth Shinobi war had come crumbling down from its last legs, all major villages had immediately taken to building infrastructure and usurping old regulations and laws by placing in new ones. And that was not the only change. The Foundation was the underbelly of Konoha and Tsunade had flushed out the whole operation, instead putting in its place a new sector, a better much more improved group of hands. Root operatives had been apprehended and shoved into programs meant for them to gain their humanity back and Kakashi knew these baby steps were just the prelude to something bigger.

(Transitions were an inevitable fact of life.)

Pein/Nagato's levelling of the village had splurged the economy of its resources and there wasn't a single day he or any able Shinobi wasn't out and about working and bringing in financial aid. For their Village, because loyalty and faith for something better ran deep.

He could only garner much hope that these people milling around him would not be left in the dark for long, as if they were trifling subjects to be overlooked.

The Copy Nin was exhausted. He was only 32 and yet it felt like a lifetime had flown by and he could only clutch onto its frail ends in a hope to stand on two legs.

(He veered off course and dropped off whatever change he had in his pockets for one small frail-looking girl that beamed at him, bringing the light back into her bright eyes.) (Would his kid smile at him like this girl did?, he wondered.)

That done, Kakashi moved at a snail's pace, towards the mass graves, aiming to visit some of his lost friends when-

"Kakashi?"

-a familiar rasp broke through.

He turned his head, smiling somewhat, "Hello Naruto."


	20. Chapter 20

"You've grown shorter since the last time I saw you, Kakashi." The cheek of the boy, "Where have you been old dog? Hmm. Not chasing after any tails I hope." Naruto needed a good hard spank for that comment.

Fear was not but a single emotion. It was a concoction of responses firing up the nerves in a human's body. A domino-effect of responses and physical manifestations of fear. Sweat, jitters, stuttering, weak knees and the occasional faint: all reactions to fear.

Kakashi knew fear.

He knew it intimately. Fear was an ever-eternal passenger in his life. He knew how to hide it, when to hide it and how to manage it. Yet Kakashi didn't scare easily.

However…at the moment, Naruto instilled fear in him.

Which was an outlandish thing to admit.

He swallowed. The rain steadily fell in sleets.

"Around."

The boy- _no the man, because he was so much more mature than his measly 19 years_ \- next to him punched his shoulder, ever impolite to his superior, "That doesn't answer the question," he remarked. It was not often that Naruto tried to pry into his personal life but seeing as Kakashi wasn't in the frame of mind to talk about it, he instead went on to say, "I went over to Kurenai's. Saw Shino along the way, he tried engaging me with a game of riddles, the weirdo." He did not mention the grave conversation that followed.

A chitter, a hint of thunder and a wail of a tot throwing a tantrum, they passed through the swarm of people, bumping shoulders. Naruto bent down to pat a boy's shaggy head, fanboying over him with a squeak of admiration. "Go along now kid, get home before you get sick," his vivacious ex-student smiled largely, prompting one from the nameless boy.

"That's nice. Kurenai has been growing Lily flowers, a new obsession of hers. Did she show them to you?"

This sequence of idle chit chat was but a farce. And they both knew it. Naruto played along easily.

"She tried; i was kinda too busy tickling Mai into a fit to appreciate them. Growing up so fast that one," there was a sad smile on his face. Kakashi copied it under his mask, thinking of Mai's father. Someone bemoaned the loss of the big red star.

"Mai is a sweet kid." _And fatherless._

"Yeah." Naruto laughed softly, "She is."

They sought shelter under the firm cover of a stall. The droplets slid off their clothes, falling to the ground and wetting the area around their feet. The shop owner sneered at them. The ooze and stench of oil and starch muddled the air.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi asked, seeing the struggle the blonde had attempting to coerce something out of him. Naruto, despite his child-like personality, was quite astute. It's just he could hardly convey the words he wanted to speak.

"Hinata."

Kakashi stiffened.

"I went- well not really, but I've been meaning to talk to Hinata for a while now. She's-"he brushed his overhanging fringe out of the way, long strands of dulled gold sticking up, "Shy girl. Good friend, I guess." He clenched his jaw, "I've been worried about her, Sakura has been too."

A small ripe blossom, trapped by a dirt brown pot, stood near. Kakashi reached and swooped one into his hand. He began plucking it apart, methodically removing each petal and letting them flutter in the dingy air. "It's respectable to worry about friends." He said simply. "Healthy."

"Even about _pregnant_ friends?"

He paused, grimacing. Then _really_ looked at his student. Saw his disappointment as clear as day. Naruto was nearly as tall as him now. And he was right; kids sure did grow up fast. "Yes," he answered quietly, "Even those."


	21. Chapter 21

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

"You've gotten awfully, er- _swollen_." Stares ensued. Kiba lunged at her but luckily Shino was there to do damage control. The Inuzuka waved his arms around as the bug user forcefully secured a hand over his mouth to keep him shut up. The blurred shouts continued. Sai smiled placidly.

Ah yes, that wound her. Nothing low-key to be found with that one.

Crunch. Swallow. Dip. Repeat. So what If she was getting fat? Wasn't that expected? Her abdomen would round, she'd gain a couple of kilos and her breasts would probably double in size. What an honour it was to be the first one pregnant out of the group. _Plus I get the addition of stretch marks, yay!_ She whimpered and dug in, stuffing her gullet. Cabbages were a great source of vitamins.

Fingers snapped themselves in front of her. Calling for attention. "Yoohoo!"

 _Crunch._

"That's offensive to fat people."

The following growl was inhuman, "SHUT UP SAI!"

He was energetically scribbling into his notebook, "If you do not mind my saying, but I recommend a consultation with the nearest optometrist. I fear you might be loosing your sight. Hinata is not fat. She is curvy. And if I remember correctly, is it not socially unacceptable to make fun of someone's weight?"

"Were you dropped on the head as a child? I never implied she was fat nor was I teasing her!"

"Not that im aware of. And yes you did. You're not subtle at all. Bimbo."

"What did you call me, bleach skin?"

"A blonde airhead is called a bimbo. Kiba says so. Its his favourite nickname of yours," Sai explained to Ino.

"Kiba is an idiot and you're a dirty little snitch!"

Hinata paused, then mulled over a thought.

Adding her own comment, "I'm only pregnant." The horrified, shocked expressions of the two were worth it.

Well, that's what they got for accosting her in the middle of the day trying to enjoy her food.


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks progressed onward. Sasuke came home. Many rejoiced. Many hurled questions sodden with hunger at him. Others seethed in the shadows. It was just shy of chaotic.

Ah, the sweet tang of normality.

Since she wasn't there for the welcome party, Kiba had been kind enough to describe how Naruto's face had split in half with the strength of his smile. How Sakura cried tears of joy. How even Ino had shed a tear then began to sing a mantra of praises onto poor, tired Sasuke. Reunions were fun.

It was a misfortune she too was in the spotlight.

Already showing, it was a little hard to keep her being knocked up a secret.

15 weeks along.

Her trustworthy jacket could no longer hide the evidence. Oh how her ears burned when she went hunting for loose sweatshirts, all on her lonesome. Neji had insisted on escorting her, but she didn't want her overbearing cousin to steam with red-hot rage and eviscerate the commercial district. So she went alone.

The town whispered sharply about her little baby bump, the fervent gossip-mongers they were. She tried to ignore them, she did. But _hormones_ and a sensitive auditory worked against her. Alas she couldn't perish away the whispers of her scandalous sex life. It was dumbly upsetting.

Her ears had begun a revolt.

 _"Aren't those Hyuuga broads supposed to be frigid bitches? What's with this one spreading her legs so young! Bet she was a lousy rump too."_

 _"Man you're asking the wrong questions. I'd give her sweet ass a turn any day of the week!"_

Trashy, assuming, objectifying construction labourers. Hanabi would have had his head on a platter.

 _"Haven't you heard about Hiashi Hyuuga's oldest?"_

Tame for what it was worth. Grandmothers, sitting on their deathbeds, enjoying the last bit of drama.

 _"Hiashi Hyuuga musta' been gobsmacked. I would have paid a fortune to see is' face!"_

It was one thing to speak about her, but insinuating an expression that never occurred had her glare turned on the short man. He'd grinned yellow teeth at her and licked his lips. She'd payed for her purchase, exited the store and sprawled down on the grass to stare at the clouds and count to one hundred and _not. cry._

Like she was doing now. Sans the counting.

Naruto now-a-days couldn't look her straight in the eye, in fact if she didn't know any better, he was avoiding her. As was Sakura, which made her gloomy. Kurenai was a piece of heaven to retreat to, bless her soul. Mai was growing bigger and bigger and she was a welcome reminder of the little being growing inside of her. Her hands moved on top of her stomach. _I already feel so big._

Sai began keeping her company. Usually drawing a sketch and saying something out of the ordinary while they sat on a bench and people watched. He was a welcome surprise. Kept her distracted. From Kakashi not really being emotionally around. So the copy-nin was there physically- _big deal_ \- but there was just so much distance between them. She just wanted to crawl into his arms and have him hold her and shield her from her clan's cold eyes.

But other than that, it wasn't all that bad. For example.

Shikamaru bought her chocolate the other week.

Ino, whenever she passed by, liked to pat her belly and strike up conversation like a decent human being, something soft in her gaze.

And Akamaru proved to be a great foot rest.


End file.
